hero_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
Hero Song Wiki:Rules
Here on the Hero Song Wiki, we are about entertainment and education. However, as with everything else, we have some rules and regulations that all users must follow. These rules are STRICTLY enforced, so please abide by them. So let us take a look, shall we? General Guidelines Command On this wiki, the administrators and bureaucrats are the leadership. They will be treated with respect and dignity. The leadership has the final say in situations, but they can be contacted if you disagree or want advice on the content. For administrators, the power you hold on this site is a privilege, not a right. Users should be able to come to you with questions and even arguments without harassment or bullying. Even if a user is not being kind and/or respectful, it is your responsibility as a leader to show maturity and keep your cool. Degradation and insulting will never be tolerated, and banning is a LAST RESORT. Language & Offensive Content As most of you know, song lyrics can contain some mature content, such as subject matter and language. If a song and/or the video associated with it deals with explicit or taboo content such as extreme violence, sex and nudity, and mature themes, then it is mandatory to be marked as mature. In the case of language, certain words are allowed in pages. However, if more than ten (10) profanities appear in a song and/or its video, it will warrant a mature categorization. Likewise, if a song contains one (1) or more of the following words: f*ck, sh*t, n*gger, c*ck, c*nt, f*ggot, pr*ck, or ANY of their derivatives, it must be marked as mature and the words must be censored by replacing their vowels with asterisks (*), as shown above. Usage of these words is also banned in chats, threads, and comments. Also, any pictures or videos depicting explicit nudity will be IMMEDIATELY removed, and the one who uploaded them will be banned. Plagiarism Plagiarism is one of the most frowned upon things on this wiki. If a page is recognized to have been copied from another place on the internet (even other wikis), it will be evaluated by an admin and deleted. The author of the page will receive a warning the first time, a temporary ban the second time, and a permanent ban on the third. This rule obviously does not apply to lyrics sections. Spelling & Grammar PLEASE use correct spelling and grammar on this wiki. This includes punctuation, capitalization, and spacing. Do NOT make a page with poor spelling and/or grammar and leave it to someone else to fix. If a page is noted to have an excess of spelling and/or grammar mistakes, it will be marked for cleanup. If it is not cleaned up within one month, the page will be deleted. Behavior Trolls, Vandals, and Bullies We have a zero-tolerance when it comes to troublemakers, whether it be for humor or for harassment. Suspected trolls, vandals, and bullies will be evaluated, then banned if found guilty. The ban period will depend on the seriousness of the damage, but most likely be permanent. Ban Evasion If you are banned, DO NOT create puppet accounts to evade it. Doing so will result in permanent banning for the puppet accounts as well as the original. If you feel you were unjustly banned, please bring it up to the admin responsible either on your own Wall if that option is left to you, or ON their COMUNITY CENTRAL Wall. DO NOT follow them to another wikia unless specifically instructed to by that admin. Building a Page For a visual representation of the content in this section, go here. Lyrics As this is a song and music-centered wiki, if a song has lyrics, they MUST be included on the page. Pages for songs with lyrics where none are featured will be marked for deletion with a "Lyrics Missing" template. Also, lyrics are to be written correctly and be spelled plainly (for example, if a singer holds a note, do NOT write "Whhhhhoooooooooaaaaaaa!", please write "Whoa", regardless if it is a held/emphasized note or not. If there are any speech breaks in the lyrics, please designate them with brackets ([ ]) and not with blurbs such as "Spoken:". Background singing should also be designated with parenthesis ( ). Additionally, there is no need to designate singers on this wiki; lyrics should be written out in a clean manner (similar to how they would be on a lyrics website or booklet), so please do not designate singers with names. Lyrics should be written with tags. Image Galleries If a song is from a piece of visual media (i.e. a movie, television show, video game, etc.) it is mandatory to add at least two images into a gallery. This is to give a further visual representation of the song. Maximum 20 pictures will be allowed in a gallery. Galleries are to have widths of 250 and be centered. Videos One of the criteria for a song or track to be added is that it MUST have a video for it. The scenes in the movies, video games, etc. that the song is featured in are preferred, but if those cannot be found due to copyright or another reason, a soundtrack or lyric video is acceptable. For standalone songs, music videos are preferred, but lyric or still-image videos are acceptable too. If a video is taken down from its original site for whatever reason, it is up to the user (preferably the author) to replace it. *'NOTE'—DO NOT use Category:Videos as that is the Wikia/Fandom default automatically added to uploaded video media. Spoilers This wiki does not allow pages on any form of media that has not been officially released yet. While fan songs can come out before the media is released, songs and music from the media itself will not be featured until it officially comes out. Also, all media, regardless of what it is, must have a spoiler template on it if it is less than six (6) months old. After that, the spoiler template must be removed. Even if the page reveals something crucial to the plot, after six months, it is no longer considered a spoiler. Mature Content See rule 1.2 for more information. Mature templates must also always go on songs from films with R or NC-17 ratings, video games with M or AO ratings, television with an MA rating, and anything else that would designate "mature content". No Fan-Creations While we fully support the creation of original and parody/homage characters and their songs, they have no place on this wiki. The songs MUST come from a professional, published source. If the songs are based on an existing piece of media, they must be coming from a professional or well-known musical artist. Most of the songs featured here will have to be available for purchase on a music site such as iTunes, Spotify, or Loudr. However, there are exceptions if they come from a credible source. Basically, if a quick Google search can reveal some significant results, it will be considered for inclusion. Any character must have come from a pre-existing source, and all internet characters must be found on knowyourmeme.com or be found in credible sources. If you would like to suggest a song, remix, or cover to be considered for inclusion, bring it up here. No New or Recreated Categories We have enough in the ways of categories here, so we do not need more. However, if you would like to propose a category for creation or recreation (such as a franchise), please bring it up with one of the admins before creating one or adding pages to it. In order for a category to be created, there must be at least ten (10) pages that apply first. No Separate Pages for Remixes or Covers Songs and musical tracks will inevitably be altered, covered, or remixed. Should this happen, DO NOT create a new page for it, even if the cover or remix is from the same source/company. If the lyrics differ significantly, they will be put under a different tab and the cover/remix's video will be included as part of the gallery. A significant change in the lyrics includes the addition of new verses or stanzas, a different order of lyrics, or censored/clean edits. Insignificant changes include simply swapping the gender of the nouns and pronouns and the addition of a simple word like "whoa" or "ah". As with normal songs, covers/remixes must be published on iTunes, Spotify, or Loudr or approved here. Translations Not all hero songs are in English. Parts of songs or even whole songs may be in another language. If the majority of a song is in a language other than English, please create a new tab under lyrics with the translation. Official translations are preferred, but rough ones (from credible sources) are acceptable as well. If only a few lines are in another language, please put the translation on the SAME LINE as the lyric in curly braces ({ }). Also make these lines italicized. What Counts as a Hero? Possibly one of the most controversial and disagreed upon factors of fiction is what characters qualify as heroes. Here on the Hero Song Wiki, we firmly believe that both villainy and heroism are subjective to a certain extent, even in fiction. While other wikis like the Heroes Wiki and Heroism Wiki are devoted to cataloging good characters and objects, this wiki has its own criteria. Nice Guy ≠ Hero Just because a character is a nice person and treats others with respect does not make them a hero. While hero can certainly be polite, a character must display truly benevolent or good actions or desires to qualify as a hero. Protagonist ≠ Hero An protagonist is just the opposition to the antagonist, and all protagonist are not inherently good, especially in a case of a hero antagonist. Anti-Villain ≠ Hero Just because a villain does things legal or even honorable does not make them a hero. In order to qualify, the character must be particularly noble or well-intentioned in nature, to the point where they are considered more of a grey zone. While anti-villains can qualify, this is usually not the case. Antagonist ≠ Villain With some antagonists, they are made to be heroes. Likewise, some are created to be villainous, but are not considered as such by the audience. These characters can be tricky, as one must balance intention with reception. Generally, if the character has more heroic merit than villainous, they can be considered here, even if they were intended to be portrayed as bad guys. If a song or track is put up for a character not considered heroic to you, please do not put deletion templates on it. Notify an admin, and the admins will decide which pages stay and which pages go based or information they receive from users and research. Pure of heart/Pure Good There is a popular trope referred to as Pure of heart or Pure Good. This trope refers to heroes that are completely without malice or any negative qualities, are well-liked and loved by those around them, and commit many benevolent deeds within the story. However, this has proven to be a controversial and highly opinionated. As such, no content covering the Pure of heart trope will be allowed. Though songs by pure-hearted characters (i.e. I Love You Too Much, Goofy Goober Rock, Be Wherever You Are) are welcomed here, we do not wish to see any points or passages related to the trope (no categories like "Pure-hearted Songs", and refrain from adding points about the trope in trivia or comparisons). What Counts as a Hero Song? Songs sung by hero If a song is sung by a character that meets the above criteria, then it is a hero song. Songs sung in the perspective of a hero Some hero songs are not sung by the hero themselves, but reflect their points of view in a third person or even first person perspective. This usually includes songs in the soundtracks that are performed by a different artist ("Fight Like Hell" from Doom (2016) and "It's My Turn" from RWBY are good examples of this). Hero/neutral/villain duets or group numbers Sometimes, a hero, a neutral, and/or a villain can sing together. As long as the hero has a significant role in the song, it can be a hero song; "Love is an Open Door" from Frozen and "God Help the Outcasts" from The Hunchback of Notre Dame are considered hero songs, but "The Phantom of the Opera" from The Phantom of the Opera is not because only the villain had a major part in the entire song sung. Songs about heroes Songs sung by a hero or neutral about a good guy. The song must be almost completely about the hero to qualify. "We Are The Crystal Gems" from Steven Universe and "Belle" from Disney's Beauty and the Beast qualify, but "You’re a Mean One, Mr. Grinch" from How the Grinch Stole Christmas does not because it is mainly about the former villainous self of the character before his redemption. Reprise/Heroized songs Songs that were originally sang, but have been modified by the hero. This could be a hero's own singing or reprisal of a song (i.e. Goofy Goober Rock) or an independent song used or sung by a hero (i.e. Over the Rainbow used as the theme for the Dorothy Gale from The Wizard of Oz). Heroic independent songs A song does not have to appear in a movie, video game, television show, etc. to be a hero song. Some artists have released songs about or by heroic characters that they simply release as singles or part of their albums. Hero themes and tracks The Hero Song Wiki also allows instrumental, musical tracks associated with villains. However, the track must be mainly associated with a hero. Tracks for, say, the final battle between a hero and villain do not count because it is equally about the hero and villain. However, personal themes or tracks with the villains' names do count. Not simply light songs While many light and heroic songs exist, not all are hero songs. Songs dealing with dark subjects are not immediately hero songs unless they are explicitly about a heroic character OR an good object. Not sound effects While certain sound effects (such as Darth Vader's iconic breathing) are often associated with heroes/redeemed villains, they will not be featured here, even if they are musical in nature. It must be a song or a track. Category:Maintenance Category:Help